It is prevalent to use powered surgical saws during surgical procedures. Generally, these surgical saws have a handpiece which may include an electric or pneumatic motor disposed within the handpiece. A driver is operatively coupled to the motor to be driven in an oscillating manner by the motor. An attachment portion of a surgical saw blade is releasably coupled to the driver. At the opposite end of the blade is a cutting portion which includes teeth. The blade may be provided in various configurations, including straight or crescentic. The blades may be disposable.
Generally, the driver comprises one or more drive bosses to which the attachment portion of the blade is coupled. When the motor drives the driver, force is applied by the drive bosses to the attachment portion of the blade, which consequently applies a cutting force to the cutting portion of the blade to cut through material. Forces acting on the drive bosses and the attachment portion during cutting may compromise the drive bosses or the attachment portion of the blade itself. This may result in premature wear on the drive bosses and/or the attachment portion of the blade and/or unintentional release or slippage of the blade relative to the drive bosses. In many cases, the driver and associated drive bosses are designed to be reusable such that any premature wear is undesirable.
A surgical saw and blades for use therewith designed to be simple and effective while overcoming one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.